


【卜洋】好心一早放开我

by kwiniebabe



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwiniebabe/pseuds/kwiniebabe





	【卜洋】好心一早放开我

11  
卜凡被授予三等功那天李振洋去了。他果然是这块料。李振洋这样想着，撑起雨伞从礼堂里走了出去。  
这里的环境对他来说已经很陌生了，建筑改了大半，他和卜凡野战过的小花园，现在改成了喷水池。十几尺高的老树，砍得只剩树桩子，雨水哗哗地浇在上面，卜凡射上去的那点东西，也早就冲刷干净了。  
礼堂外大喇叭的声音还在回荡，“经研究决定，授予卜凡同志个人三等功一次……”李振洋走到门口上了出租车，雨幕里的警局开始模糊，慢慢倒退，最后消失不见了。

2  
“卜凡，走啊，打球去！”  
“我得去李振洋那儿。”卜凡从被窝爬起来，眉头紧紧皱着，不耐烦地抓了把头发。  
“咱辅导员为啥专门支使你，干嘛啊？”  
干嘛，不就是干吗。卜凡想着。相中下面这根东西罢了。

3  
“李老师。”人前该有的礼貌还是要有。卜凡推开门，岳明辉也站在门后。  
整个学院的辅导员卜凡都熟，恭恭敬敬地打招呼，“岳老师。”  
李振洋从电脑后边抬起头看了卜凡一眼，他的丝质衬衫熨得好好的，扣子系到最后一颗。  
“卜凡来啦，声儿咋哑啦，感冒啊？”是前一天给李振洋深喉被捅的，卜凡知道这话不该说，伸手接过了岳老师递来的润喉糖。  
“卜凡这小伙儿不错，挺能干，也没耽误学习。”岳明辉手搭在李振洋肩头。  
李振洋只会笑，卜凡心里明白他要快点哄岳明辉出去，好赶在上课前和李振洋来上一炮。

1  
第一回就是在办公室，卜凡忍无可忍接受了一学期的使唤后，爆发了2分钟的怒火就被李振洋的吻浇熄了。  
他的嘴唇带着温度，卜凡理直气壮地把它填满，用手，用下面，用自己的嘴唇。  
最后李振洋被顶得零零散散只拼成一句话，“卜凡，我果然没看错你。”  
国奖的通知卜凡第二天才拿到，李振洋那些事，也都是事后一支烟的贤者时间，听李振洋白活的。

4  
“我那会也就你这么大，碰上几件大案子，特血腥，怕到手抖，在现场不知道吐过多少回。”李振洋说这话时身边烟雾缭绕的，卜凡觉得他是骗子。  
“刚工作那会都是吃苦敢干，不睡觉也不困，熬几个大夜照样精神。”  
“我们几个同期入职的，都是出生入死的兄弟。”  
“年纪都小，不知道什么叫喜欢。”李振洋不大不小地打了个喷嚏，卜凡给他裹上毯子，抱他回屋。

5  
注意安全。李振洋给卜凡的毕业寄语，就这么一句话。  
大学四年优异的成绩让他直接分配到市局，李振洋鲜少来看他。偶尔通话时李振洋倒是话多，谁又皮了谁又耍心眼了，最近很空虚想挨操了，他什么话都敢往外说。  
“你那会为什么就老找我茬。”卜凡憋不住了才找个话茬打断他。  
“也不是成心，你可能不信，你那么大高个子立在那，就只能看见你。我老远就望见你了。”  
你很特别。

8  
“听说你大学是李振洋带的啊？”新同事相处了俩月，终于脱离了陌生的边缘，可以聊些家长里短的话题。“是，李老师对我不错。”不出现场的时候卜凡疲于写报告，警局要写的报告可真他吗多。  
“之前那事，他走出来了吗？”  
“啥事？”卜凡不耐烦起来。  
“他对象的事啊，你不知道吗？”  
我不知道。卜凡的太阳穴跳了一下。

7  
“你搞过对象吗，卜凡。”李振洋一边吞云吐雾一边问他，卜凡还睡得迷迷糊糊，一手揽过l李振洋的腰。  
“搞对象特别麻烦。”李振洋把烟头按灭在烟灰缸里，“为一个人揪心挠肝的，特别麻烦。”  
“嗯……”卜凡的性器贴着李振洋，又挺起来，他无意识地捏着李振洋乳头，“那就别搞。”  
李振洋笑了。

0  
人总是很难从阴影中走出来。任谁看见心爱的人走上必死之路，都不能袖手旁观。  
苟利国家生死以。这是一个集体利益至上的职业。  
李振洋睡眠很浅，卜凡知道。有时候梦魇得严重，会挣扎着醒来，卜凡迷迷糊糊地拍他的背。  
他面对的是尖叫着嚎啕着泡在眼泪里的自己，还有血光和枪弹中奄奄一息的爱人。  
卜凡从来不知道，那是故人入梦。

10  
那是个在逃的连环杀人犯，连续蹲点了2个月才露出踪迹。  
歹徒拿着刀冲上来的时候，卜凡没想着要躲，最快速度反应，夺刀擒拿制服。  
力的三要素，稳准狠，李振洋教的。

6  
入职那天，卜凡穿着警服把李振洋压在门板上，托着屁股操进去。  
“你觉得咱俩现在是什么关系啊，李老师。”卜凡一口咬住李振洋的喉结。  
“不许……不许叫我老师……”李振洋吃痛，腿把他圈的紧了些，又被撞散了。  
卜凡一下一下摩擦着他肠道里的软肉，“你可不就是我的老师嘛。”他的手被汗水和润滑牢牢地粘在李振洋的屁股上。  
“啊……别顶哪儿……”  
卜凡泄在李振洋身体里，头埋在他颈窝呼哧呼哧喘气。  
我明明离你很近，但却又好像很远。

9  
李振洋走的时候穿走了卜凡的T恤，他回回要朝卜凡借来做睡衣穿。  
卜凡的警服整整齐齐挂在衣柜里，褶皱也平整了许多。  
他没再回来。

12  
卜凡手夹着烟，胳膊上还枕了个人。  
他搂着小男友的肩头，是肉肉的软软的，不像李振洋似的瘦得硌人。

12  
“挺好的，卜凡是我的得意门生啊。”  
“哪里哪里，他不像我。”  
他比我想得明白。


End file.
